Crystal Tears
by MeganMegan
Summary: Twenty-six years after Dragonball GT ends, a huge enemy destroys all this young woman holds dear, except for three realatives. This takes place eight years after that. (My first DB story)
1. Default Chapter

Um Kay… You know the usual, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, nor do I own any of the characters… Cause I didn't Copyright Sushi she isn't exactly mine, but please ask if you use her…. Ok well Sushi (g) is Gohan and Videl's second Child, Vegeta Jr. (b) and Kameha (g) are Trunks and Pan's twins, Goku Jr. (b) is Goten and Bra's child. Sushi was born 8 years after the end to GT. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are born 16 years after GT, Kameha 23 years. This is 34 years after GT. (Su - 26, G, V-18 K-11)

:::thought or heard in the mind:::

(Just little inputs)

"Talking out loud"

***Flashback*** (only one in the story)

A young woman sat by the graves of fallen warriors. A crystal tear streaked her face as renewed memories passed throughout her mind of these graceful heroes. She placed a black rose on each of the graves that marked the slowly dieing land. The crystal tear fell to the ground, wetting the orange dust. In the background stood two eighteen-year-old males, and a young girl. The little girl, Kameha, walked up to the eldest of the group, her aunt Sushi. Sushi heard the young child walk up behind her and put her hand on top of Kameha's lilac head. She smiled :::She has Trunks-kun's hair and strength and my sister's looks. Not that Pan wasn't strong::: she laughed. Sushi turned to the two boys behind her, who looked exactly, and acted exactly like their namesakes as she was told. :::Goku, I never knew you, you were my grandfather, but from what I hear and have seen in pictures Goku Jr. is practically identical to you. Vegeta::: she grinned at the name, a small tear falling from her eyes again. :::How I miss you. Even if you were ill tempered you trained me to what I am, until that dreadful…::: She looked away, her face set with a scowl. :::Father, Mother, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra and everyone else I will avenge your deaths.::: (Vegeta Sr. will be referred to Vegeta, and Vegeta Jr. as Vegeta Jr.)

***A warm summer day, Sushi, her father and Mother were going to the Capsule Corp. home for a party Bulma had planned since it was Kameha's, Vegeta Jr.'s and Sr.'s birthday (all born the same day, amazing J). At the time sushi was seventeen, Vegeta Jr. was turning six, Goku Jr. was six and Kameha was turning three. Gohan smiled when he saw Vegeta and Goku Jr. standing together. Seeing Goku Jr. brought back memories of his father. But seeing Vegeta and Goku look-a-likes getting along wasn't one of them. Vegeta stood off to the back of the crowd, his arms crossed and his face set at a scowl. Gohan sat at a table with Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten. Videl and Sushi accompanied him. Kameha ran over to her mom and waved at her grandfather, grandmother and aunt. Pan smiled and whispered to Trunks to go get something. 

Bulma brought out a cake, with all three names on it. Vegeta just hmphed and sat in the chair Bulma told him to. Vegeta Jr. sat next to his great-grandfather and crossed his arms. Pan walked over with Kameha in her arms. Each of the three birthday people blew out a candle, Vegeta with a little pushing of Bulma. Kameha was set down by Pan, and chose to sit on Vegeta's lap. Everyone gasped as she pulled herself up on his legs and sat down. Vegeta looked at her for a second but then smiled and put his arms around her. She gave her g-grandfather a kiss on the cheek and yelled for her presents. Everyone just stared at Vegeta for a second but turned back to there own business when he looked at them.

Trunks brought out Kameha's first present, Vegeta Jr. didn't mind since she was the youngest. Kameha ripped it opened and pulled out an orange gi, identical to Goku's, and the one Goku Jr. got a few months before. Trunks then handed a present to Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. opened his more carefully, to find Saiy-jin armor suit. He smiled and thanked his dad. Kameha was getting impatient and started yelling again. 

This went on for about thirty more minutes until the last present was handed out. At that moment Vegeta, and anyone else who could sense ki looked towards the horizon to see three spaceships, almost like the saiyin spaceships, enter the earths atmosphere. Vegeta put Kameha down and took off towards the landing area of the ships, followed by everyone except Goku and Vegeta Jr., Kameha (who were very displeased), Bra, Chi Chi, Bulma, Sushi and Videl. Trunks ordered his son and daughter to stay behind, as did Goten to his son and wife. Trunks tried getting Pan to stay but she didn't. Sushi was told to stay also but didn't really have to obey. In thirty minutes a huge ki shot up. Everyone left who could sense ki could tell it wasn't Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks or Pan, it was an unknown ki signature. Suddenly all the surrounding ki's dropped significantly. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan's ki's were still there but down low, the others were gone. Sushi felt this and screamed, darting off into the sky towards the area the others were. 

When Sushi got there she saw all bodies on the ground nonmoving except for the saiyins who were just barely. She ran up to her father. 

"Tousan! Tousan are you ok?" She asked.

Gohan turned to look at her, "Barely." He looked around, "PAN!" he yelled. He and Sushi, flew off to Pan's ki signature, as a ki fell to non-existance. Sushi stopped. Gohan and Sushi heard pan scream her ki reaching super saiyin in minutes. Soon a second ki dropped out of existence. Apparently Trunks and Goten got the brute of the blast emitted from the unknown ki.

"Trunks and Goten are gone," Sushi whispered. Pan darted off towards the unknown ki. Sushi turned to see a shadowy being floating above them. Its cape was black with crimson red ties, shielding its face from view. Pan darted off towards the figure hitting it full on. The figure threw of its cloak revealing itself to everyone. Pan stopped to take in the figure. It looked male. It had white hair, which was spiky like a saiyin's hair; glowing white eyes with no pupils, and looked almost saiyin except for the eye and hair color. The male figure had a black body suit, white boots resembling Vegeta's, and armor slightly resembling saiyin armor. Pan stopped studying the figure and went at it again. She got in a few hits that knocked it to the ground. The person stood, wiping the blood from its mouth the fazed out and back in behind Pan, interlocking his fists together he hit her in the middle of her back before she knew he was there. She screamed and fell to the ground. Gohan yelled and attacked the monster. He two was successful for a moment but soon down. Sushi went to check on her father. Vegeta was slowly awakening, and drowsily looked up. When he saw the white eyed and haired figure his mouth dropped. 

"Sazer?" Vegeta yelled questioningly his face twisted with anger.

The glowing figure looked towards him, "Vegeta!"

Suddenly Vegeta started searching around, his senses told him two people were missing. When he figured out it was Trunks and Pan he screamed, his hair going blonde. Then his hair went a lighter blonde, lighting started crackling around him.

"I am going to kill you!" Vegeta screamed attacking Sazer head on. Sushi turned towards the fighting figures in the sky. "Final Flash!" Those words rang out in the battlefield. "Sonic BOOM!" Was emitted from Sazer. The two warriors landed on the ground, Vegeta a little battered, and bloody. The other was the same. The one known as Sazer glowed a white color, and as the white grew dimmer, it revealed him the same as he was before the fight. Vegeta scowled he knew what was coming.

"I guess you lose Vegeta and I am once again the strongest saiyin!" Sazer laughed.

"I think not Sazer, I was not the strongest in the universe. Kakarott, a third-class saiyin, is stronger than I, as is another that I will not name, since they is not at their full potential." Vegeta smirked.

"You monkey! I am glad I am not all you are, I am more!" Sazer growled, "Greater Flash!" And Vegeta stood his ground, knowing that he was defeated. Vegeta's ki was diminished. 

Gohan groaned and looked to his daughter, "Get away from hear, take care of yourself, mother and grandmother. I am going to try and kill this person." 

"Tousan, no! You saw what he did to Vegeta-sama," Sushi's eyes started to water.

"Go!" Gohan ordered. Sushi hugged her father and left as she was told. 

Gohan was killed that day, along with Trunks, Vegeta and Pan. Eventually the one known as Sazor found Chi Chi, Videl, and Bra. They too were killed. Sushi fought Sazer, but Sazer spared her because she wasn't marked, and she was worthy to be his mate in his eyes. Although he spared her she was still beat up extremely bad. Sushi had to convince the two boys to keep their ki's down so he would leave. Within three months Sazor became bored and left the planet, promising Sushi he'd be back. (this flashback took only three minutes)*** Sushi cringed at the idea of being the killer of her family and friend's mate. 

Kameha looked up to Sushi and asked, "What's wrong Sushi?" Sushi looked down.

"Just thinking Ha-Chan," and smiled towards her niece. "C'mon you three, Lets go home we have a long trip ahead of us." She said and the four of them flew off.


	2. To Dream?

Same as always, I do not own DBZ… but I can dream J :::sigh::: Oh well I hope you don't mind my story, and thankyou to the person who reviewed my story last time, I believe you know who you are… That sorta made me feel good inside J Well enjoy… I hope

Sushi smiled at her niece and tucked her in. "Goodnight Ha-Chan, tomorrow we are going to start on our journey," she whispered as Kameha drifted off into deep sleep. Sushi yawned and walked out into the hallway. She slumped down into her bed and closed her eyes she was dead tired. What seemed like a few minute later, a white light glowed in the hallway, Sushi opened one eye slightly and groaned, thinking it was Vegeta or Goku looking for food. 

"C'mon you guys it's time to sleep." She growled, annoyed she had to get up. She walked into the hallway. Sushi opened her eyes more to see Sazer standing in front of her. She crouched down into a fighting position and growled at him. "Leave us alone, have you not done enough damage?" 

"I am not here to hurt, but to claim." He pointed out, not moving into a fighting position as Sushi had.

"What do you mean, claim? DO you still think there is any way I would want you?" She furrowed her eyebrows becoming more angered as the minutes went by.

"Yes actually I do." He punched at her, but she had known it was coming and ducked, but alas he knew she was and swept her feet out from under her. She fell on her backside and went to jump up but he pinned her. She started screaming, but soon calmed down and started purring. She squirmed underneath Sazor, but stopped when he began purring. She was amazed when she understood what he was saying. She kissed him, and he kissed back. He let go of his grip on her. She moved her arms, unsure of what she was doing, and wrapped them around the glowing male. His tale curled around her leg. She turned her head, sensing Vegeta was up and moving. At that moment she came back to her senses and realized Sazor was on top of her. She started to power up but Sazor immediately pinned her with his weight, and when he realized why she stopped giving in to him, he growled and got to his feet, She started to move but he knocked her out with a ki blast. Vegeta walked out into the room, wiping his eyes, the looked around. He saw Sushi's feet, and then a glowing light. He powered up and jumped into the hall, but Sazor predicted it and caught him by the throat. Vegeta started kicking, and got Sazor a few times, but not hard enough, eventually Sazor threw his limp, lifeless body to the floor. Goku then ran out in time to see his close friend, and cousin's body getting throw limp to the floor. He screamed and powered up, almost reaching Super Saiyin. He threw ki blasts at the intruding man, all hitting him or so it seemed. When the smoke cleared, the room was a wreck but Sazor looked perfect. He laughed insanely then shot a small beam at Goku, instantly killing him. Sushi had 'woken' up and managed to see that, and Vegeta's body. Tears ran down her face, she still wasn't able to move. The door next to Sushi cracked open.

"Su-hi? What's wrong?" Asked Kameha. Sushi tried to whisper to her to go back to bed but couldn't. Tears fell rapidly from Sushi's eyes, she was going to have to witness her whole families death, not to mention friends. Kameha walked over to Sushi and examined her but soon saw the light everyone else had. She moved to see who it was and when she did she yelled and ran at him, punching him with all her might. Savor laughed at her attempts but hit her aside. Kameha fell on her but and got up. She cupped her hands at her side and yelled, "Kame… Hame… HA!" and released the blast. As Sazor saw this he caught it with his own hands. He raised an eyebrow and added ki to it and tossed it back to her. When it hit Kameha she was pushed back up against an wall and screamed on last scream as the ki diminished. Sushi thought back to Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, Her Tousan and Kassan, and just from before, Vegeta, Goku and Kameha's deaths. As she thought about that, her hair went gold and her eyes turquoise, and immediately afterwards she had silver fur, a tail, and long silver and soShe finished screaming and stared at Sazor. He laughed and without any interest through a ki ball at her, which sent her falling back. Sushi screamed and sat up. She realized it was all a dream, except she was still in super saiyin four form. Her face was soaked with sweat and she fell backwards sighing, falling out or Super Saiyin and soon falling back to sleep as though she went through it all. 


End file.
